Journey of Braithshire
by daughterofnemesis
Summary: Please note, the title sucks, and I will change it once I find a better title. Anyway, an OC, Elsa, and Nico di Angelo are pulled out of their respective worlds, and are told, by way of a mysterious letter, that in order to unlock hidden powers inside themselves, they must clear seven levels of their most intimate fears and most feared monsters. Please R&R! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me, daughter of nemesis (you can call me DoN for short). Merry Christmas guys! Anyway, the world decided to be awesome, and I ended up having this really cool dream that was just **_**full **_**of plot bunnies, so I took some and **_**BAM, **_**this fic appeared. Please note that all the characters are EXTREMELY OOC, so don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, I own absolutely nothing except my OC, Emma, and the plot. Everything else belongs to Disney, Rick Riordan, and whoever owns the other stuff that I tie it into, even if it was by accident. Please R&R! Now on with the show! (Story. Whatever.)**

Listen. I don't expect you to understand this insanity. I know I certainly didn't. But if you could try, that'd be awesome. It all started with a portal….

I was rushing to school. I was going to be late, _again. _I'd been reading a really good book, (Blood of Olympus), and fallen asleep. When I'd woken up, it'd been 8:15, fifteen minutes until school. Luckily, it's not that far away, I mean, it can't be, seeing as I walk to school, but still, it was not a good situation. Suddenly I decided to take a shortcut. I wasn't even sure if it was a shortcut, but it looked faster than my normal route. So I veered left and continued on. And, of course, it was a dead end. Just my luck. I turned around, ready to run to make up for lost time, but there was this blue, shimmery oval-ish thing in my way. I figured it was just some sort of mirage maybe, or some prank or something, so I trudged through. And then it all began.

I must have blacked out. Because when I opened my eyes, I was on some sort of grassy hill, which certainly wasn't a dead-end alley. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Who are you?" A female voice called out to me from my left. I swung around. A blonde girl in a pale blue dress (and cape of all things), was staring at me quizzically.

"I think a better question is, who are you?" I called back defiantly. Huffing, she came over and sat down beside me.

"I'm Elsa. Happy? Now who are you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Wait. Like Disney Elsa? Like Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" I gasped.

"Yes, that's me." She said in a bored tone.

"But… But…" I protested feebly.

"But what?" She asked.

"You're… f-f-fictional!" I managed to stutter.

"Nope!" She grinned. "And what's Disney, anyway?" She asked.

"Never mind," I replied, getting myself together. It was all coming together; I was in a parallel universe where Arendelle existed and Elsa, my favorite Disney princess _ever, _was real. Okay. I could live with that. Just then, a blue shimmery thing, just like the portal I had entered, appeared, and out popped a boy, who flopped limply on the grass below. I hurry over, making sure he's alright. Luckily, he's alright, but something about him reminds me of someone, I just can't place who. Dark hair, dark clothes… and then I see the sword. And I faint.

"Emma?" Elsa's shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes.

"Sorry. It's just…" I trail off disbelievingly, my eyes following the boy.

"Yes?" Elsa asks, slightly kindlier.

"Well… it's possible I know that boy." I say. "Possibly," I add.

"Okay, why don't we all introduce each other?" Elsa suggests. I nod. She walks purposefully up to the boy, looking super confident, but I notice just the tiniest tension in her movements, and, of course, the trail of frozen grass she leaves behind her. She's nervous too. Oddly enough, that calms me down. "Hello, I'm Queen Elsa, and this is Emma." Elsa announces when she's close enough, gesturing at me when she announces my name. I do my best to smile.

"Hi." I manage to call out, albeit weakly. The boy half smirks.

"Who are you?" Elsa asks, turning the boy's attention back to her.

"Do you really need to know that?" He asks sardonically.

"Yes, actually, I do." Elsa replies. I thank the world for her (albeit fake) confidence, seeing as it's leaking to me.

"Although I have a pretty good guess." I announce, stepping forward to stand beside Elsa.

"Oh?" He asks casually, looking certain that I can't possibly know.

"Indeed. You're Nico di Angelo, aren't you?" He looks mildly annoyed.

"Oh come on. You looked mildly okay and you're a monster." He says, unsheathing his sword.

"No!" I squeal. "I just come from a parallel universe where you," I say, gesturing at him, "and Elsa here are fictional characters." I say. He looks at me disbelievingly. "In books and movies." I clarify, just in case he didn't understand. He shrugs.

"That is definitely very inventive in terms of excuses. Fine I believe you. Don't expect me to give you any weapons though." He says. I sigh in relief.

"And I don't want any, thank you." I clarify. Elsa turns to me.

"Wait. Emma. Wait a minute. Emma Marilynn?" She asks.

"Yes…?" I ask, bemused.

"You were in one of the books I read when I was locked in my room!" She says, excited. Nico just looks bored.

"And I know neither of you. Weird." He says.

"Can I just talk to Elsa for a minute?" I ask, directing the question at Nico. He waves his hand to say,_ go ahead. I don't care. _I back away, grabbing Elsa by the hand.

"He may or may not be my fictional crush." I tell her.

"Seriously?" She asks, suppressing a grin.

"Yeah…" I say, embarrassed. Elsa grins, and I can tell that we're friends. Not entirely sure how that happened.

"You do realize I'm going to tease you about this for the rest of our existence in this other parallel universe?" She says playfully. I nod ruefully. We head back, her grinning like a maniac, me dragging my feet.

"And don't you _dare _tell him!" I mutter to her.

"Tell me what?" Nico asks. I curse under my breath.

"Nothing important." I say, blushing.

"Only that-" Elsa starts, but I cut her off, clapping my hand to her mouth. I let go, and she starts giggling uncontrollably, and I have to join in. Nico rolls his eyes.

"Any idea why we're all here?" He asks, looking upward as if the sky will tell us. Suddenly another portal opens up, and a letter with a purple seal falls from it. Elsa and I step back, as if by some unspoken agreement, (I just didn't want to touch it in case it was poison or something, and, as I found out later, Elsa didn't want to freeze the paper). Nico stepped forward and grabbed the paper.

"Wait!" I called out before thinking. "The seal could be important." I say, in response to two critical stares. I walk nervously forward until I stand side by side with Nico. I blush, and then I take a look at the seal. It's a lovely deep purple, with a black _R _in the middle, surrounded by miniature ravens. It's a very detailed seal. "Well," I say, after a moment, "it's obviously from someone rich, who loves ravens, whose favorite colors are purple and black." I say. "Sorry, don't have more than that." Nico shrugs and turns to me.

"It's still something." Suddenly I realize I'm quite close to Nico. I back away.

"Well, read it!" I urge, slightly higher-pitched than usual. He skims it first, eyebrows rising. "Well?" I ask impatiently.

"I'll read it out loud." He says, and then begins.

_You three are wondering why I have gathered you in this universe. You don't me, but I know you. Nico di Angelo, demigod son of Hades, raiser of the dead, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, blessed with control over ice, and Emma Marilynn, simple girl from a simple city in America. You all have special gifts which you do not yet know, and challenges and inner demons to face in order to unlock them. _

_Now, because I get bored easily and I really want to see you guys with these powers, I have created a seven level tower, stocked with your most intimate fears, your most feared enemies, and pretty much everything you hate and fear in your life. You will face these fears, and defeat these enemies. You must do this for everything on that floor, or you cannot advance. Do this, and you will survive with power unimaginable. Fail; and you will die. And I will be disappointed and annoyed; because I am__ really __looking forward to seeing you deal with these powers._

_Listen, you __will __need each other for each stage, more than you can imagine, so I suggest you all become friends, and fast. I don't mean that you have to bare your souls to each other, but (and this is directed more towards Nico,) trust the other people. There will come several points where your trust in them can mean the difference between life and death._

_Now, to what you are all wondering about; your powers. Well, you see, I know only a bit more than you three. All I know is that throughout this tower, as each level is cleared, you will learn more and discover more of and about your powers. _

_And know this; by stage four, trust will be vital. You must trust each other completely. Spend the other floors learning to be friends. Trust each other, and you will have a greater chance of survival. Without each others' trust, your survival is about a trillion to a trillionth. Possible, but so unlikely it's pretty much impossible. The same is true of you physically living to one million years old. So, please trust each other. _

_If you walk east about five kilometers, there will be a shelter for you, within distance of the tower (I call it Braithshire tower, but call it what you like. Braithshire __is__ a very cool name though). Well, one for Emma and Elsa, and one for Nico. They are linked, like hotel rooms are, but can be locked for privacy. And kindly knock if you wish to enter another's room. Otherwise the defense system will kick in and you will be incinerated. _

_Now, enjoy your journey, trust each other, don't die, and keep a look out for these letters. They will be in less obvious locations every time, but find them, and food, water, comfort, peace, and defense will follow. Now good day, and please avoid incineration._

_Yours most interestedly,_

_R_

There was a long silence after the note was completed. I broke it.

"Well? Better get going. The sun will set soon, and I get the feeling we don't want to be out after dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I am obsessed with this fic (it is fun and confusing!) and I honestly never know where the plot's going until I type it up, so here is chapter two! I love you all, and I own nothing except Emma and the plot. ON WITH THE STORY!**

We hiked a while until we realized…

"The sun sets in the west right?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"Why is the sun in my face then?" I replied. Groans and mutters were heard all around. "Hurry!" I exclaimed, whirling on my heel and starting to jog back, the sun to my back.

"Why?" Elsa asked, quick walking, easily keeping pace with my jog. I hate being short. It sucks.

"Well, like I said before, I highly doubt the dark out here will be pleasant. So we might as well get to the "shelter" outside whatever Braithshire is as soon as possible!" I say; my voice half-raised at her.

"Well sorry," she replies sarcastically, but quickens her pace so that I have to nearly run to keep up. Nico, of course, is already ahead of us, staying forwards, but close enough so that he can keep Elsa and me safe. Not that we need it. I mean, Elsa already has control over ice, and I didn't take fencing for five years for nothing. Speaking of which…

"Nico," I call.

"Yes?" he replies, looking over his shoulder.

"Did you know that you inspired me to learn to fence?" I ask.

"No I didn't. How?" he asks, while Elsa smirks at me.

"Well, also you inspired to learn archery. You and everyone else sounded so cool in the books I just _had _to learn how." I reply, casting Elsa a vicious glare. Suddenly I realize. "Wait a second. My sword and bow just appeared!" I say, confused. A letter, well more of a note, really, appears in my hand. "News from R!" I say, holding the letter aloft. Everyone stops dead. I break the seal without a second thought, open it, and look at it, squinting to read in the dying light.

_Dear Emma and group. _

_You will notice Emma just received her sword, as well as her bow and arrows. You, Nico, already had yours. That is simply because you are always conscious of it. Your main weapon, once thought of, will come into being. Elsa, seeing as you battle with your ice do not get one, Nico already has his sword, but Emma gets two weapons as she is an archer, but an archer does not go into battle with only her bow._

_Best wishes,_

_R_

"Okay then." Elsa says.

"Onwards." I say, folding the note and keeping in my pocket. You never know when you need kindling. Just as the moon appears on the horizon, we reach the 'shelter,' two cabins connected by a plastic tube, located in the valley below us. I glance ahead. "Guys, I just found Braithshire." I say, pointing. While we can't see much in the dying light, I can see the division of all seven floors; mainly because they float, with a metal ladder connecting them.

"Okay then." Nico says; a slight tremor in his voice. So slight, I don't think Elsa noticed, although I do feel the air get a little colder. I put a calming hand on Elsa's arm, and fight the urge to do the same with Nico.

"Let's just get some sleep for tonight. Don't forget to knock on the doors." I remind them, fighting to keep my voice from breaking with nervousness. We trudge down, me gripping Elsa's hand tightly. I realize this when I realize my hand is getting really cold. Like, frostbite cold. I let go of her hand, and tap Elsa on the shoulder. "Think of Anna. Think loving thoughts. Please don't give me frostbite." I say tremulously.

"This is so weird." she mutters under her breath, but the air gradually warms. I breathe a sigh of relief, and realize we've come to the door of the cabin. A plaque reads 'Silver Birch'.

"That must be the name of the cottage." Nico says, startling me. I'd forgotten he was there. Suddenly I realize,

"Couldn't you just have shadow-traveled us here?" I ask.

"Well, theoretically, yes, but I wanted to save my strength." He explains. I shrug.

"Fair enough." Elsa looks at Nico confusedly.

"What's shadow travel?" she asks.

"Well… It's traveling using the shadows to take us where we want to go. But it's dangerous and inexact. I've ended up in China a couple times."

"But you're really good at it! I mean, you even brought the Athena Parthenos _plus _Coach Hedge _plus _Reyna back to Camp half-blood!" I burst out, unable to contain myself. Nico whips around.

"Well if you know that, then you know how much that cost me. I almost _died." _He snarls.

"I know." I say meekly. "Still… it was pretty cool. And then with Reyna's giving strength thingie… I had no idea she could do that! Rick Riordan's _good." _I say happily, and then realize everyone's looking at me funny. "The author of your books," I explain to Nico.

"Ah." he says.

"Anyway... yeah." I go to turn the knob, but Nico grabs my hand, sending flashes of ice down my spine. I hope it is dark enough for him not to notice my blush.

"Knock first. I don't want you being incinerated if I need your help later." He says, half apologetically, half solemnly.

"Point taken." I say, and knock three times. The door swings open. "Cree-py." I mutter, and then head in. Nico heads towards the tube, knocks on his door, and sweeps inside. The door slams closed. "Well, we better get rested." I say to Elsa. I check the closet, and see – to my relief – that there are pyjamas, dresses, and athletic clothes… everything I could possibly need. I grab a soft green shirt and matching plaid pants, and head to a bathroom to change. When I come out, I guess Elsa's done her magic ice thing, because it's super chilly in the room, and she's in an ice blue nightgown thingie.

"'Night." I say, burrowing into the sheets of one of the beds.

"Goodnight Emma." Elsa replies.

When I open my eyes, Elsa's shaking my shoulder, and dawn light is streaming into one of the windows. "Whaaaa?" I say blearily.

"I made ice cream!" Elsa says excitedly.

"For breakfast? And how are you cheerful? It's dawn." I say. I just want to clarify something; I am _not _a morning person.

"Because I am. And, yes, ice cream for breakfast." She replies. I shrug.

"I'll make some waffles and then life will be perfect. Just let me change first." I say, grabbing a long sleeve hot pink shirt and black leggings and heading into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, waffles are in the waffle maker, and Elsa and I are setting a table. "I'll go wake up Nico." I say mindlessly.

"Don't forget to knock!" Elsa reminds me, grabbing bowls for the ice cream. _Elsa can make ice cream_, I think to myself. Life is perfect. I knock on Nico's door, and it swings open. I stay on the threshold.

"Breakfast is almost ready Nico! Waffles and ice cream!" I yell into the room. Two seconds later, a bleary eyed Nico is standing at the door.

"First, you woke me up. Second, how did you get ice cream? I know it wasn't in the freezer, or the fridge, seeing as I checked through that last night. And third, thank you for not entering."

"First, too bad! Second, well, as you know, Elsa has control over ice and snow, and apparently that includes ice cream. Hmmm. I wonder if she can make snow cones. And third, no problem. I was raised to be a polite person." I say in response.

"Two minutes and I'll be out." He says. I nod, and he closes the door. I jog back to the kitchen in our cottage, and grab the waffles out of the waffle maker, putting them on a plate.

"Elsa?" I begin.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Um… Can you make snow cones too?" I ask hopefully. She laughs.

"I've honestly never tried. Maybe I will sometime." She says. Just then a knock sounds at our door, and Nico walks in through the door, wearing a different black shirt, with slightly tidier hair and the stygian sword by his side, as always. My bow is of course slung over my shoulder, and my sword is leaning against the side of the table.

"Breakfast?" he asks.

"Served." I reply, placing the waffles on the table, along with some syrup. We each take a couple, and Elsa creates some ice cream on top.

"You are a wonderful human being." I say, digging in. Elsa, blushing slightly, follows suit, followed shortly by Nico. When we're done, I lean forward. "So." I say.

"So what?" Nico replies.

"We need a game plan." I announce.

"Well obviously." Elsa retorts.

"Obviously, we need to trust each other, and we need to reach level seven to go back to our normal worlds." Nico began.

"Oh, I know! I don't think we've ever actually properly been introduced. We can do like a name game thing, and then we can each tell the other people one thing about ourselves that the other people don't know. Not that that'll be difficult, seeing as we're pretty much strangers here. Just… Nico, don't say anything from after you met Percy." I burst out excitedly. Nico shrugs, although he bristled at the mention of Percy, and Elsa looks excited too.

"I'll start," Elsa says. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I once cast my entire country into eternal winter because I was angry at my sister." I look at her.

"Um…I knew that. Your movie was completely based on that. By the way, 'Let it go' was a lovely song." I say. Elsa blushes.

"How did they… Whatever. Um… well, I'm actually a good ballroom dancer." She says, blushing. I gesture at Nico to go next.

"Well… I'm Nico di Angelo, demigod son of Hades, raiser of the dead, and brother of one of the heroes of Olympus." He says. I whistle.

"Impressive titles…" I say, in response to his stare.

"Thing you guys don't know about me. Um… Well Emma here seems to know everything important." He says, gesturing at me.

"Whatever. I'll make an exception. Just say something Elsa doesn't know." I concede.

"Well… I used to be obsessed with a game called Mythomagic." I giggle.

"So adorable. You really should have kept that up. I – I mean most of the fans – loved you for it." I say, blushing fiercely at the last bit while Elsa giggles. Nico just scowls.

"Your turn." He says.

"Well, I'm Emma Marilynn. I'm pretty much normal, except that I prefer books to boys and the internet to shopping. I want a title though because guys have such cool ones, so I'll just call myself Emma the Queen of Nerds, seeing as I'm the only nerd at my school. Thing you don't know about me…" I trail off, thinking. "Well, I've been known to get crushes on fictional people. And I liked Hans." After Elsa starts fashioning what looks like a torture device out of ice, I add "Up until he betrayed Anna. Then I didn't like him. Promise!" I squeal. She lets the device melt out of sight. Nico's still scowling.

"So I assume you crushed on Percy?" he says, sounding almost slightly downcast.

"What? No!" I say, shocked. "I would never mess up Percabeth!" Nico and Elsa both look at me like I'm insane. "You know… the couple pairing name for Percy and Annabeth?" I say. Elsa looks confused, and Nico looks mildly annoyed.

"I heard one of the Aphrodite girls talking about that."

"Yeah… It's kind of a worldwide thing in my universe. We call ourselves fangirls." Nico smirks.

"So? Who was it? From the way you fainted when you saw me, obviously it's someone from my universe." He says, almost sardonically. Elsa nearly bursts it out but I clap my hand over her mouth again, blushing hot red.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." I mutter through my teeth. She freezes my hand until I let go. I wave it in the air. "Meanie." I say, rubbing my hands together. "I'm going to get frostbite now."

"No you won't." she says. "Now as I was saying…"

"Elsa, don't!" I implore her, blushing again. Oddly enough, Nico still has no clue, and is watching the spectacle rather bewilderedly.

"Fine." She huffs. "But only because I like you." I feel the color leaving my cheeks, and we laugh together at Nico's_ completely_ confused look. He really looks like a lost puppy. It's ador- SHUT_ UP EMMA _I chide myself. I can't afford to get all sappy when I want to get epic powers and be super cool.

"Well, anyway, do we trust each other more?" I ask, feigning casualness.

"Yup." Elsa affirms.

"Yeah. I think." Nico adds.

"Well I pretty much know everything you could possibly hide from me, so I definitely trust you, so off we go." I say. "Now, pack a backpack, rehearse your battle skills, Elsa, try not to freeze us to death please, Nico, do not kill us all with zombies and skeletons, and do not collapse in China due to a shadow travel gone wrong, and we leave tomorrow!" I announce cheerily. "Chop, chop!" Two hours later, we were ready to go.

"It's only like noon and we're ready." Nico announced, bored.

"Practice more?" I suggested.

"We're all practiced out." Elsa pointed out.

"Sleep?" I suggest. An hour later, we're asleep again. The next morning, at dawn, we eat some more waffles and ice cream; grab our backpacks, stuffed with food, clothing, and whatever other stuff we could think of that we needed. I'm in a warm camo shirt, dark brown pants, and dark brown hair elastic pulls my strawberry blonde hair back. Elsa's in ice blue, as per usual, but I managed to convince her to wear pants and a shirt, and even to get rid of the heels in favor of sneakers, although the cape and loose braid remained. Nico was in yet another aviator jacket, and black everything. He looked cu- _SHUT UP EMMA _I reminded myself. All our weapons were primed. And so, we advanced into Braithshire castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. I have reviewers! That never happens! Thank you so much Levi Snowfractal for the feedback. I'll see if I can clean up the OOC a bit. Maybe. Possibly. If I can. I'm honestly not sure if I can. Um… well, I own nothing except Emma and the plot. Well, next chapter, here we come!**

We had gotten to Braithshire. It looked even bigger close up. I let out an involuntary squeak. Nico glanced over at me, smirking.

"What? I don't see you throwing a party." I defended weakly.

"That's because a party would be a waste of resources." was his imperious reply.

"Lovely." I responded.

"What now?" Elsa broke in, seemingly oblivious to our short argument.

"Knock?" I suggested doubtfully. With a shrug, Elsa knocked. And the doors opened.

"Ready?" asked Nico, sounding tense. I could tell without looking that he was gripping his sword. I knew I was.

"As I'll ever be." I returned. Elsa gave a terse nod, and we walked inside, the door slamming shut behind us, plunging us in pure darkness. Suddenly, bright white electric lights started turning on, one in front of the other, and, after my eyes adjusted, I could see an envelope with a familiar purple seal on the floor. Nico was already bending down to grab it; of course.

"Another letter from R." he tells us.

"Well what does it say?" I demand anxiously. Nico begins to read;

_Well, you're alive thus far. That's wonderful. Welcome to Braithshire! I hope you don't enjoy it here. That'll make it slightly easier for you to clear the levels. Maybe. Now, welcome to floor one. This is a mainly emotional challenge, through which you must go separately. This __should __not be deadly. Hopefully. _

_Well, you trust each other a little now. Like about a grain of sand. For this challenge, seeing as it is solo, you don't really need trust, but you would not __believe __how nice backup support feels. I remember when I had that… But seriously. You guys are acting all buddy-buddy (talking to Elsa here), but you should trust them a bit more. A false friendship could be more deadly than a lack of trust. I cannot repeat myself enough times here. __Trust is vital. _

_Anyway, best of luck. And remember; this place will mess with your mind, make you believe that whatever you see and hear and think is real. Try to remember that it is not real. That is very important, or you will never get out. _

_There will be a beep when the person has cleared their fear. Then the next person may enter the door. It will size itself according to the person who is to enter next. Now, ta, ta! I'm off to have a lovely cup of tea and monitor your progress. Off you go!_

_Yours most observantly,_

_R_

"Lovely." I muttered.

"And what door?" asked Elsa, glancing around. Nico points at a door perfectly sized for him.

"I guess I'm first." He says tensely.

"Just lovely." I repeat sarcastically. Nico heads inside, and the door slams shut behind him. After a few minutes, I can't bear the silence anymore. "Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask Elsa.

"Yeah. From what I can tell, he seems like he can manage himself just fine." She says reassuringly.

"And what did R mean by false friendships?" I ask, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, I mean, I guess he or she meant that we can't just pretend to be friends in order to make this work. We actually have to _be _friends." She says quietly.

"So we weren't friends before?" I say venomously to clarify.

"Depends what you mean by friend." Elsa retorts. Suddenly I lose all my fire, remembering when I had a friend just like that. Macie had pretended to be my friend to use me, and when I had found out, the argument had been remarkably similar to this.

"Well, can we try again? Seeing as our lives depend on it, I mean." I ask, feebly.

"Seeing as our lives depend on it," she echoes, "sure. We can try. Not sure if it'll work though." She adds after a moment's hesitation.

"Well it's better than before," I say. And then it dings, and the door reshapes itself for Elsa.

"Good luck." I call out. "Not that you'll-" I'm cut off by the door slamming shut. It's quiet in the room. Way too quiet. Unless I'm reading, I hate silence. Even then, I generally have soft music going. So I start babbling to myself, talking about random ships, the things I'll do when I get back to the real world, trying to figure out a way to forgive Macie (and failing miserably, I've never been a forgiving person), and pacing the room reciting all my favorite quotes from every book I've ever read, with the character's voices. And then, after about maybe fifteen minutes, the door dings, and resizes for me. I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and walk in.

And I'm late for school.

"Weird dream," I mutter to myself as I rush to get ready, throwing on my uniform and heading to school, taking my usual stack of books with me. I get to my locker just as the warning bell rings. I go to throw my stuff inside, only to realize I forgot my lock combination. Luckily, I manage to open it and get my stuff in, grabbing my books (school and otherwise), and rushing into the classroom just as the national anthem starts to play. After the anthem, the teacher calls me up.

"Yes Ms. Derrick?" I ask, surprised.

"You're late." She announces.

"Not technically, seeing as I was in the classroom by the anthem." I point out.

"Well late is late." She tells me, opening a drawer.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused and startled.

"Tardiness deserves punishment," she announces to the class. Snickers ring out from the popular girls, with their perfect exactly shoulder-length bleached-blonde hair, and diamond earrings. Macie, their leader, my once-friend and betrayer, laughs harder than the rest of them, pink, perfectly manicured nails fluttering to her mouth, covering her bell-like laugh. _Curse you perfect person _I think, wondering how the girls would feel if they knew their leader was a backstabbing megalomaniac.

"Emma." Comes the reprimand from Ms. Derrick, and I see for the first time that she holds a leather strap in one hand. "Hold out your hand. Palm up." I can do nothing but comply, tears of anticipation welling in my eyes. Suddenly I realize;

"Isn't this illegal?" I ask, my voice somehow coming out strong.

"No, of course not!" Ms. Derrick replies, holding the strap aloft. _This isn't real. _I remember. _This isn't real. _

"This isn't real." I mutter.

"Speak up!" Ms. Derrick reprimands. "Ladies do not mutter."

"This isn't real." I repeat louder.

"Oh, I can assure you this is real." Ms. Derrick scoffs.

"This is real and you know it!" I half-shout. Somehow, I get the courage to stand up for myself, something I don't think I've done in two years, since Macie betrayed me.

"The strap is illegal; this is 2014 for heaven's sake! And I wasn't technically late anyway, so that is both illegal and unnecessary!" Ms. Derrick takes a step back, cowed by my sudden defiance. Macie giggles.

"Oh, come _on! _Poor little Emma, standing up for herself against authority. Better watch out, or you'll get expelled." She says venomously, her posse snickering behind her. I whirl on my heel, facing her, making eye contact for the first time in two years.

"Listen girls. There are some things you need to know about Macie. Little miss perfect over here," I say, gesturing at the plastic surgery miracle in front of me. "She acts like she's your friend, but she'll stab you in the back just as fast as she'll find out about a sale at Jimmy Choo." I pause to let that sink in. One of the girls - I think her name is Lilian? – mutters;

"That's fast!" I nod.

"I used to be one of you." I continue, to disbelieving stares. "I was Macie's right-hand girl. Best friends, we called ourselves. We ready to change the world, one pair of heels at a time." I sense the girls nodding along, having experienced much of the same, at least, of this bit. "But, she told me we couldn't be friends if I kept reading. But reading was my life – I mean, besides school and my friends – I couldn't bear to let it go. It was how I escaped from reality. But Macie couldn't have a friend who had different interests, so she dumped me. She turned on me quicker than lightning, made a new batch of disposable friends – you guys – and continued on with her life as though I was nothing more than a speck of dust she had brushed off of her. To her, all of you are dirt specks that she can get rid of. She'll brush you off in an instant." I conclude.

Many girls are looking at Macie apprehensively. She laughs.

"Oh come on girls, you seriously believe this little wannabe is telling the truth?" she asks flippantly.

"I don't "wannabe" anything that you are." I retort. Suddenly, Lilian gets up.

"I don't want to be a dirt speck. And I'm a gamer, thank you very much. And you know what, who cares? I'm a Skyrim addict and proud." I smile.

"I knew you could do it Lilian." I congratulate her. Suddenly one girl, than another gets up. And then Macie's boyfriend too. And then suddenly everyone is standing but Macie. And I am teleported out, to the sound of applause.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well? Was that chapter not terrible? Here's hoping… Anyway, enjoy the story, and I own nothing except Emma and the plot. **

"We could watch you from a screen on this side." Elsa explains.

"Wait… Did you see like what was, like, around me too?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes." Nico answers, bemused. "Why?"

"Well… I-I-I was worried that you'd l-like Macie, or Lilian, or one of th-the other girls." I manage to stutter out, blushing.

"Why?" Nico asks, again confused.

"No reason," I say, blushing. Elsa snickers.

"Well… I guess we'd better look for R's letter," I say, changing the subject. We spread out through the room, which is empty except for the screen and a table with three rigid backed chairs, as well as a metal ladder which leads to the second level. Elsa finds the letter.

"Over here!" She calls, waving the letter in the air. Nico and I rush to her side, and she reads the letter aloud.

_Congratulations! I'll admit, it was interesting, seeing you fight your fears. Especially you, Nico. Certainly interesting. You handled them with grace and ease, well, mostly. The next floor will, obviously, be more difficult, but seeing as you have found this letter, I have allotted you one nights rest in peace. Also, if you remove the screen from the wall, you will see a safe. The code is 5-6-7-9, and inside is some food, water, and a little surprise for each of you as well._

_Please remain trustworthy, and try not to incinerate yourselves. Or any other form of death. Now, off you trot. I will observe you most faithfully. Ta, ta!_

_Yours (hypothetically of course), _

_R_

A moment of thoughtful silence envelops our group, which I promptly break. "So… who wants to open the safe?" I ask. A moment's hesitation. Then…

"I will," comes from Elsa's direction.

"Huh." I mutter. She marches up to the screen, removes it, and punches the code in, opens the safe, and ducks. Nothing. "Huh." I mutter again. I walk up to her. We empty the safe, along with our backpacks onto the table. Plenty of food (my backpack is comprised pretty much entirely of granola bars and other food), tons of water, and pretty much everything we could possibly need. As I comb through everything looking for a 'surprise,' I decide to ask the question we've all been avoiding.

"So, I know you guys saw mine, but what were your guys' fears like?" I ask, treading carefully, softly. Nico scowls.

"Not saying." I nod.

"Annoying, but fair enough." I mean, I doubt anyone really wants to talk about their fears, even their most superficial ones. At least, that's what I think Braithshire is doing. It's rooting out our most superficial fears, until it uncovers our most deep-seated fears at level seven. That would be why we need to trust each other. I mean, if this is the only solo challenge, that means that we'll be there for each other's most hidden fears. A scary thought.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Elsa says, her voice flat, with very little emotion, though I think I hear a slight tremor in her voice. "It wasn't fun."

"And you saw mine." I say, mildly resentfully. I mean, I don't have the option to hide my fear from anyone. But I guess none of us will after this. "Well, eat up." I say, passing around granola bars and some dried fruit. Elsa, who I have now forgiven (mainly because of the ice cream, I mean, who doesn't love a person who makes ice cream?), grabs some bowls we packed and gives us some ice cream. "Seriously. You are awesome," I tell her after a bite. She smiles; and we go back to eating. After we eat, we catch a couple hours sleep, (I have to be woken up by force and ice cream (I'm bribed pretty easily)), and repack; which is when we find the 'surprises,' for me, a universal remote, with a purple sticky note telling me;

_This will allow you to save one person from anything, so long as they are not dead before its use. You, or Elsa, or Nico, but no-one else. But, it will dissolve after one use, so think carefully before you use it. Oh, and lovely job with Macie. I've never liked her type._

_R_

Elsa's gripping what looks like an ice blue cell phone tightly with one hand, tears threatening in her eyes. I walk softly over to her. She hands me the note, rather than waste words.

_This will allow you communication with your sister, Anna. Sadly, it can only be used once, as the link between universes is perilous at best. However, with luck, and with help from a friend of mine, I can establish a more permanent link, so keep it with you. In the meantime, I would recommend using it now. And trust me, anyone who cares for her sister that deeply would never do anything like that._

_R_

I hug her, happy for her, and look for Nico, who was in a corner. Nico is actually half-smiling, holding a phone-like thing similar to Elsa's, only black rather than ice. He holds my curious stare, and then reads the note aloud.

_This will allow you a one-time communication with Hazel, your sister. At this time, it can only be used once, because of the tenuous link between universes. However, a friend of mine should be able to help, once I get in contact with him. In the meantime, I recommend keeping this close, and using your call now, as it will restore your morale for a bit._

_R_

I walk to a corner of the room, playing with the remote, wondering who I should use it on. _If _I should use it. Maybe I should keep it for myself. I do know I won't tell the others. I'm worried they might try and steal it for themselves something. I mean, I know I should trust them, but I can't. Not yet. Maybe this is what R was talking about, about trusting each other. It makes me wonder what's on the fourth floor. I put the remote in a hidden pocket in my backpack, and commence packing. I decide to maybe split some stuff more evenly, so I only take about a third of the food and water, though I keep my clothes. Then I sit down in the corner, and wonder what my mom is thinking about right now. Is she freaking out? Has she called the police? I wonder if she actually knows that I'm gone. Maybe R is freezing time in our universes so no-one worries about us; although, that seems unlikely given that Nico and Elsa are currently calling people in those universes. Lost in thought, I jump when Elsa taps me on the shoulder, smiling now.

"Time to go," she tells me. I nod, and get up, hoisting my backpack on my shoulders. We both stare up at the ladder. "Maybe I should go last…" Elsa says reluctantly. "I'd rather not freeze you guys to the ladder by accident." I giggle nervously, and look at Nico.

"By all means, ladies first," he says, mildly sarcastically.

"I won't argue," I retort, and then wait on the break between the levels for them. A couple seconds later (it really wasn't a very tall ladder), both of them are up the ladder, while I look at the next ladder (which is quite a bit taller), I hear a thump, and see that a metal sliding door has covered the way back to level one.

"There's no turning back now." Nico says, looking at the metal.

"As if there ever was," I whisper. And begin the climb to level two.

When we get there, a couple of minutes later, I jump out and look around, thankful to be on firm ground again. I've never been a fan of heights. After Elsa comes in, the metal door slides shut, blocking the way down to the break between levels. A sequence of lights turn on, and another letter sits on the floor at Elsa's feet, who grabs it and opens it.

_Welcome to Level two! Congratulations on making it this far, though I guess it wasn't that challenging a thing to do. This, as all the other challenges will be, is a group challenge, combining three of your fears. Emma has guessed correctly on what Braithshire is doing, I am beginning with your most superficial fears and continuing to the most deep-rooted fears you have ever had._

I cut Elsa off, "How? I never told – I only thought that." I stammer.

"Maybe R is a mind reader," Nico replies, only half-sarcastically. Elsa continues, although with a mildly concerned look in her eye.

_Yes, I know, those fears seemed incredibly real and scary, and may have seemed like very major fears; however, that is not the case. However, this will namely be a combat challenge. However, by the end of this, each of you must confess a secret to the others. You may choose to do this during the battle or afterwards. You may not mutter. You must speak at least in a normal tone, slightly louder if you confess during battle. After you have read my signature, my minions will attack._

At this I nocked an arrow in my bow and ran up some stairs for a better location for the fight. Nico drew his sword, and the air turned noticeably colder. Elsa read on.

_I am looking forward to seeing you three in battle. Now, I have things to do, tea to drink, books to read, and you to observe, so I'm off! _

_Best wishes,_

_R_

And then the attack began.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I've been busy, what with mid-year exams and evil teachers calling us in on break days and a lot of classmates bothering me non-stop.** **Then family issues happened and yeah... Sorry guys! I just want to quickly thank Levi Snowfractal and our guest for their input. (Sorry I can't thank Guest properly). Thanks guys, your reviews mean the world to me. Anyway, I love you all, and please R&R.**

**Please note that if I owned PJO or Frozen they wouldn't be anywhere **_**near **_**as good as they are. Emma's mine though.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The second Elsa finishes; a steel grate I didn't notice before slides open with a groan. I aim my bow, and as the first shape appears, I let loose an arrow. The creature slides to the ground in a blob of darkness before melting out of sight. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips.

"That wasn't so bad." I remark quietly. And of course, I was an idiot. _Never say things like that! It's almost as bad as 'it can't get worse than that!" _I reprimand myself, as what seems to be hundreds and hundreds of the dark shapes flee from the grate and begin to swarm in the large room. I shoot many, and Nico slays even more, and every once in a while I see flashes of ice blue in the cloud so Elsa must be doing something, but there are simply too many. I reach behind me to grab another arrow. Nothing. _Shoot. _When I judge there to be a good space for me to jump down I forfeit my higher ground, draw my plain steel blade, and join the fray down below. A monster looks me in the eye, lunging forward with jaws open. I slash it easily, and it dissolves in a puddle of shadow. I cut through more, making my way towards the flashes of blue light, worried for Elsa. I make my way beside her, panting slightly through the exertion. Elsa nods, but otherwise ignores me, and we fight back to back, slaying many, making our way to meet to Nico, as there is strength in numbers. In retrospect, I really had no need to be worried for Elsa. Her ice slew dozens, probably more than I killed. A little later we made it to Nico, who greeted us in much the same way Elsa greeted me. As we fight, we realize the monsters thinning, dwindling until there's only one left, the largest and blackest of the lot. Nico mutters something that sounded like a death spell; at the same time that Elsa sends what seems to be an ice dagger at the creature's heart, while I hold back, confident that I can't help without magic. Except that the magic doesn't work. The dagger bounces harmlessly off the monster's chest, and the spell is just absorbed into the monster's skin. Elsa looks startled, eyes wide, and Nico's struggling to stay upright; the battle must have cost him more energy than I'd thought, and the spell must have taken a lot of energy. It looked like I would have to take charge. I've always been the one to hold back. I was never the leader. It just isn't my thing. Nico looks at the monster; looking absolutely murderous, and raises his sword, albeit weakly. I turn slightly sideways, keeping one eye on the creature that's still just standing there, staring at us with pale, dead eyes.

"No. You'll kill yourself if you exert yourself any further." I tell him firmly. He seems startled by being addressed so directly by me, who had essentially been avoiding eye contact with him for the past day, but at last he nods, sensing the firmness and intensity in my voice. Elsa looks like she wanted to help, but seems to understand that her magic won't help much. "Distracting it would be awesome," I suggest to Elsa. She nods; her eyes stormy as she stares at the beast. I'm blushing hotly – what if I fail? – Even if I don't die, Nico will think I'm a rubbish fighter, but I raise my sword slightly, raising it slightly and moving towards the beast. It twitches slightly looking ready to spring, but then Elsa sends a shard of ice towards it, while yelling,

"Over here!" It turns, distracted for a moment, and I take the opportunity to plunge the sword into its side, where I approximate the heart to be. Sadly, the animal, while he _is _bleeding a dark fluid that I suppose is its blood, only looks annoyed, and turns towards me, lightning quick, before I have the time to spring free of its grasp. It tried to get its jaws around my head, but I thrust my blade into his neck. A dying squeal; and it dissolves in a pool of shadow. I look to Nico.

"Gone?" I ask. He nods.

"Gone." He replies confidently. I breathe a sigh of relief, and then look for a way out of there.

"So where's the exit?" I ask hesitantly. A note appears.

_It appears you've forgotten the second half of your instructions. Too bad, as you probably could have hidden it under the sound of battle and no one need have known whatever secret you were going to share. Now please do follow through, my incinerators really are trained on you, though I'd prefer not to use them. It's so __difficult __to replace them, and as you know they're only one time use, as the incineration process incinerates the incinerator as well. That makes no sense, so I will leave you figure out that incoherent message and discuss secrets. Enjoy!_

_R_

"Shoot." I mutter after I read the letter. "Forgot about that." There are sheepish glances all around as we realize no-one need have known whatever secret we chose. As it is, we have to confess. "I'll go first," I volunteer half-heartedly. Elsa makes a 'go on' gesture. "Um… I'm an obsessive shipper." I decide.  
>"And what exactly is a shipper?" asks Nico, confused.<p>

"A person who pairs two people from books or movies and 'ships' them, meaning that they really like that pairing and either love that it happens in the books or movies or really wants it to happen in the books and movies. A lot of people will write stories with their pairings or whatever called 'fanfiction.' I write a lot of fanfiction and I ship a _lot _of different pairings.

"Ah" says Nico, looking slightly uncomfortable, realizing that he himself is a book character in my world, and it's possible I shipped him with someone. I blush, and nervously giggle. Then comes Elsa.

"Um… well, once when I was younger I snuck out of my room with my gloves on and stole a whole pile of chocolate from the kitchens, but then it froze so I ended up with chocolate ice cream." I laugh, because I used to do the same thing (without the freezing). She looks at me, opening her mouth to say something defensive, but I quickly interject between giggles,

"I used to do the exact same thing! Well, without the freezing bit." She laughs a little, and then we recover and look at Nico, who, though he looks a little amused, has pretty much been quiet.

"Um… Well… Once, when she was sleeping, I dip-dyed Bianca's hair hot pink." Nico confesses, looking sheepish. I tried not to laugh. I tried so hard. But some things just need to be laughed at, and I start giggling, trying to smother them with a hand in front of my mouth. Elsa looks slightly confused.

"Who's Bianca?" she asks bemusedly.

"She's-" his voice catches for a fraction of a second, and I step in for him, feeling bad.

"She was my favorite character. She's also Nico's full biological sister." I do my best to not let on that Bianca's dead. Sadly, Elsa catches on.

"_Was_?" she asks. I see Nico looking very uncomfortable and quite sad, so I step in again.

"My favorite character is now Annabeth. I started to like her better as the series went on." I say quickly. I'm still telling the truth, just not all of it. Nico shoots me a grateful look, though he looks slightly annoyed at the Annabeth comment. I shrug, and look around the room for another letter, spotting it only a couple paces away. I start to get up to get it, but Elsa's beat me to it, stooping to pick it up. "Well? What does it say?" I ask half excitedly and half dreading the contents.

"Patience," Elsa admonishes, and then breaks the seal and starts to read.

_Congratulations! Well, I'll admit this wasn't what I expected, really, but lovely job you three. The combat challenge was actually kind of boring. Not enough action. So the next challenges will probably mainly be psychological, but the combat was kind of fun so… Well, we'll just take it as it comes, right? Anyway, lovely job. In fact, for doing this challenge in an unexpected way, I'll give you the code and location of the safe for free. Well, there's no such thing as a free lunch, but, you did earn it! Anyway, it's under the third stair that Emma was on while she was shooting. The code is 4-2-4-2 (42 is, of course, the answer to life the universe and everything), and you'll find mainly weapons stuff. No surprises. My friend is currently working on the alternate-universe problem, and Emma, well; you don't need another surprise, so yes, no surprises. Well, I hope you enjoy challenge three, and off you trot! This new tea was delivered to my home yesterday, and it's absolutely __delicious. __I need to find out who delivered it, but I will, of course, be observing you in anticipation. Well, I'm off. Do try not to die, it would be a pain to replace you at this point, and I'm running out of favorite characters after the last few attempts. Enjoy your stay at Braithshire (not)!_

_Insincerely,_

_R _

"The last few attempts?" I think aloud, both curious and slightly creeped out.

"We weren't the first." Elsa says, a hard edge creeping into her voice as the temperature drops a few degrees.

"We're an experiment." Says Nico bitterly. "And 'R' wouldn't care if we died."

"Well… R did say we would be a pain to replace." I protest feebly. "So maybe he or she actually kinda cares about us but can't say anything?" I elaborate, to disbelieving stares. Knowing they probably prefer thinking the worst of R, it _is _easier; I shrug it off and turn to the stairs. I input the code, 42-42, so appropriate considering what I know of R, and open the safe. I grab the arrows, along with the spare bowstrings and such, and then clear out to make room for my friends, who grab random things (I can't see). Elsa, cautious after her encounter with the anti-magic creature, grabs a rapier, it's blade a clear, glass-like material, its hilt inlaid with pale blue diamonds. I whistle appreciatively, and, bored, I challenge her to a just-for-fun duel, while Nico goes and does something over in a corner. We duel for a few minutes, and whenever our weapons cross, her rapier sends out a bell-like sound ringing through the room. Seeing as the blade is so thin, I thought it would break easily, but it's surprisingly sturdy, and is so small it can slip through my defenses quickly. I alter my style to defensive, trying to get a feel for her patterns of attack, all the while trying to land a blow of my own, but my sword (it's never fit me properly for some reason), is too slow and clumsy to avoid the defenses. Finally I raise my arms in defeat, panting.

"Okay, you got me. _Wow _that was cool. I'm getting a smaller sword." I announce, before heading into the safe and rummaging through the weapons, each beautiful and with inlaid gems in the hilt, until I come out with a beautiful silver sword; thin but not too thin, its hilt a pale gold inlaid with sapphires. I raise it, and weigh it in my palm. The grip seems made for me, and the weight is just right, not too heavy or too light. I raise it, and practice a few motions with the sword, steady growing more confident, doing more and more complex movements until 'm whipping around, moving faster than I have with any other sword, feeling a silly grin spread over my face. Finally I collapse on a wall, smiling and staring at the sword, which feels like a long-lost brother of sorts. It just feels so perfect. The three of us eat a nice dinner, then; donning our weapons, climb the ladder to the third stage, the metal door slamming shut behind us with an air of finality, as if to say, _the fun times are over. _

**A/N: And there you have it! Hopefully that was up to snuff. My friends were bugging me a lot as I wrote it, but I think it turned out pretty good! Please review, it means the world to me. Love, **

**Daughterofnemesis (revenge is sweet, but candy just *might* be better)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! The inspiration train is running again, thanks to mid terms being over, so to the computer I go! So I'm just going to thank the reviewers then on with the** **story**!

**To levi snowfractal: I would never abandon a story. To me that's like abandoning a cute fluffy orphan puppy or kitten. In other words; a travesty and a tragedy. I'm really glad you're interested in the story. Thanks for reading! **

**To my 'mysterious reviewer.' You just made my day with your reviews. Anyway, I have a basic idea of who R is and will** **be**,** but mostly I'm going where the story takes me. As for your suggestions, wait and _see!_ **

**Um... You may want to have at least the most basic understanding of chess possible. Like, just knowing that it's a game with pieces and a board where you try and capture the king should be enough. **

**Also, random thing: last chapter had exactly 2,222 words! I laughed so much when I found that out (not entirely sure why. I think I was just too tired to think properly).**

**Anyway, I love you all, I own nothing, please R&R, and on with the story!**

The first thing I notice when we step into the room is the checkered floor, looking like an oversized chess board. Then I noticed the giant, beautifully constructed chess pieces. They're fantastically ornate and beautiful, each carved with what appeared to be different runes or symbols. What's R doing? Forcing us to play a game (even such an intellectual game), didn't seem to be R's style, really. Unless of course he was a huge Harry Potter fan. I remember that it was possible that R was a girl, or possibly some weird elder god with no gender or something, as well as a mind reader, so I silently correct my mistake. _Or she. R could be a girl_. I take a closer look at the chess pieces. Each seems to be built on wheels - for easy movement? - and the hum of a generator sounds nearby, leading me to believe we'll have to control the pieces electronically. I cast my gaze around the room, and notice for the first time the giant screened TV and the huge high powered computer on one wall. I then quickly look around for an envelope, which Elsa I notice at the same time. Elsa bends to pick it up. Nico and I move closer to hear what was inside.

_Dear Nico and co.,_

_Yes, you Will be playing chess. I'm actually quite excited to see how well you play. I've enclosed a packet of rules in case you're not entirely sure about the rules of chess. Please read them over and then begin the game. I'm off to go drink this beautiful tea I found and play, no, watch, the game. I'll be watching the game. Not playing it.__ Enjoy the game! Do try not to kill yourselves yourselves. Also, winning is the only way to open the door. You have one attempt to win. If you lose, you will locked in this room, until your supplies run out and you die of either starvation or thirst, at which point people will extract you, create cover stories for your death, and prepare Braithshire for its next occupants. I'd really that not happen, as you three seem particularly interesting.  
><em>

_Yours excitedly,  
><em>

_ R_

Disregarding the more morbid information, for the simple reason that dwelling on it would probably traumatize us, the three of us run through the packet quickly, familiarizing ourselves with the rules and basic layout of the game. I don't know about the others, but chess is essentially foreign to me, so I pay extra close attention to the rules, trying to make sure I don't accidentally incinerate myself by cheating. My finger subconsciously checks my pocket, making sure the universal remote is still there. Of course it is, I had no reason to take it out. Once we're all familiar with the game, our gaze turns collectively to the computer and TV.

"If it possible R will actually be our adversary in this game?" I ask hesitantly, voicing the question no one else dared ask. Nico shrugs.

"Its possible, though I doubt it. R doesn't seem the type to get his or her hands dirty." He points out. It's a valid point, but I can't shake the feeling that the game will be harder than it appears. If R really _is _playing, a potential god who has had probable millennia to practice to playing this game, then we're all doomed.

"Well, whether or not R is playing, we'd better start." I reply, trying to be confident (and failing miserably). I walk forward to the computer, take a deep breath, and hit the start button on the computer. It flashes white, then displays for a few seconds a giant 'R' on the television, with a black background. The R itself is purple, wrapped in ivy and thorns. I catch sight of a name on the bottom but before I can read more than the first two letters - _RO - _the screen flashes white and switches to an aerial view of the chess board. We have the black pieces, meaning we go second. The game begins, and with the three of us taking turns playing pieces, after much discussion (and generally some arguing). Finally we get just barely ahead, and our piece in a good position to capture the king. I start to breathe out the breath I feel like I've been holding most of the game, but then the white queen captures our player, and gets in position to capture our own king. Our team is immediately on the defensive, and our deliberations before each play get longer. Without even noticing it, our plays get better with each move, our different strategies merging as our combined fear and anticipation come together in one desperate plea to survive. We start to better our defense (my suggestion), while our offense forces the other player into slipping into a more protective formation (Elsa and Nico's plan). Before we know it, one of our pieces has cornered the king, and the player spends much longer than normal trying to find a way out of the predicament, but after a good five or ten minutes, the screen flashes CHECKMATE, and the tense atmosphere in the room evaporates. Without realizing it I hug Nico, then realize what I'm doing and step back, cheeks flushed. I then turn and hug Elsa to make it less awkward, and we laugh, the last of the tension evaporating.

"Wow." I breathe.

"My thoughts exactly." Elsa replies. Without really thinking about it, I realize that I really can trust Elsa and Nico fully.

"Um... Guys?" I say, a little hesitantly.

"Yes?" Nico asks, trepidation creeping into his voice.

"Um... remember when we each got the gifts from R?" I start. They both nod.

"I didn't get a phone." I continue. Blank stares.

"We figured that out." Nico says, point blank.

"Yes well... I shouldn't have hidden it from you but... well... I got this universal remote, and it will allow me to save one of us in a danger situation. Only once, and only one of us. I don't when I'll have to use it, but I get the feeling I'll need it by the end of this thing." I say, taking it out and turning it in my palm sheepishly. Oddly enough, the others don't seem shocked or upset. "you guys... _don't _hate me now?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why would we hate you?" Elsa asks incredulously.

"Well... I hid something potentially life saving from you guys. And didn't trust you." I explain.

"Well, yeah, that wasn't good, but I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say none of us trusted each other _really _until now." Elsa replies. I shrug.

"I know but... well... at home if something like this happened it would not end well." This gets a questioning look from Nico, but I shake my head, not wanting to continue. Instead, I smile and say, "Well if you guys don't hate me, then all we need is an envelope and we can get on our merry way to level four."

A note appears in front of my feet. I open it up.

_Not done yet. Someone still doesn't 100% trust. I'm not sending you into danger without 100% trust on all sides. _

_R_

At this point, I sigh and look down at my shoes. "Who is it?" I ask resignedly. Nico raises a tentative hand. "Why?" I ask, too tired for a more forceful or reproachful response.

"I'm not a trusting person." Nico replies.

"Fair enough." I say. "How can we make you trust us?" I ask, just because I'd rather not starve to death here. Quite honestly, I'd pretty much do or say anything to let us continue up. The game of Braithshire is getting addictive. I know I shouldn't be enjoying it at all, but the rush of power and joy I feel at the end of each round that has been gathering intensity is starting to become such an amazing sensation that well... Like I said; it's addictive.

"Two things. First, I know neither of your back-stories, really. I'd like to know what the people I'm journeying into danger with lived their lives. Also, this isn't needed at all, but from Emma I'd really like to know who she ships me with, if anyone, and why."

"Fine." I say, with some emotion.

"Fine with me, so long as you tell us your back-story." Elsa replies. What ensues is a long night with tears and laughter of recollecting things from our past lives. Elsa won't stop laughing when I tell them about the French teacher I had who was so obsessed with Frozen that she taught us all the songs in French and got us to perform for all the other french classes, who were lead by different teachers. Nico looks murderous when he learns about Hans. And for my part, I cry when Nico starts describing Bianca and her death. In answer to Elsa's questioning stare, I simply say,

"She was my favorite character." I look at Nico. "I feel like I'm responsible for her death. All my favorite characters turn out dead, evil, or psychopathic. I'm sorry." He waves off the apology.

"It was no one person's fault. You didn't even exist in my universe in that point in time, so there's no use feeling bad. You're probably the least guilty person in all of my universe." He tells me, his voice a little rough. He wastes no time in changing the subject. "Now Emma, you promised to tell me."

"I didn't promise." I mutter. "And you should know that when all this happened you were a book character and I never took your own thoughts into consideration as post-book I could do anything I wanted. And also what you looked like was all in part to my imagination... Well, and Viria's. But anyway, for the longest time I was obsessed with you and Thalia." I tell him matter-of-factly.

"**_WHAT?_**" Nico splutters, nearly choking. Elsa giggles at his reaction.

"It was kinda cute, the punk love-forbidden thing... Plus the fanfiction wasn't terrible. There was this one... _anyway... _I don't ship Thalico anymore." I tell him.

"Thalico. Thalico? That is a terrible pairing name." I actually agreed, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, then near book four and the beginning of book five, I nearly paired you with Jason."

This time Nico actually does choke. He snaps out of it in a couple seconds though.

"Why?" Nico asks, looking completely incredulous.

"Well... I'm not actually sure... I mean, I'm not really a boy-X-boy shipper most of the time. But... well... Jason really cares for you. Like a little brother. And about two seconds into the pairing I realized that Piper and Jason were too cute to split up so then i just left you alone, then I shipped you and Will Solace but then I decided it was weird and that was when..." I trail off, blushing furiously, hoping the light's too dim for him to see.

"And that was when what?" Nico asks, his voice surprisingly soft and gentle for a boy. Elsa's gone completely silent.

"Well... I said I'd be honest so... well... I didn't use a character from your books." I say, rather awkwardly.

"Oh my gods. You did _not _pair my with Elsa!" Nico says, panicking, his voice scaling louder every syllable.

"What? NO!" I retort. "I... I paired you with me." I say, almost whispering. And there's absolute silence. Without thinking, I kiss him for a split second and run to the other side of the room. Suddenly, random golden fireworks sounds, and fills the room with golden glitter. Nico's face is illuminated, blushing and looking shocked, a couple bones appearing randomly in his vicinity and knitting together to become a small cat, which scampers away with a startled _meow_. Elsa is blushing and giggling in another corner, I hate to think about what I look like. Suddenly the door above the ladder to the next floor slides open, the fluorescent lights turn on again and a note appears next to Nico's foot, which he grabs and opens. I walk tentatively nearer to hear the note, while Elsa, still giggling a little, heads nearer to hear as well.

_Dear Nico, Emma, and Elsa._

_You trust each other! Lovely. And some fluff. Less lovely, but if this were a reality TV show, your ratings would have been sky-high. As it is, you are not a TV show, you are humans with some regard for your self-esteem, which I admire. Anyway, try not to let this affect your trust and coherence. And lovely job defeating the opposing team. No one has been able to do that in ages. Enjoy level 4, and I shall be in contact, as always._

_Possibly sincerely,_

_R_

_P.S. Well, since at least one of you know the first two letters in my name, feel free to guess. I won't tell you if you're right, but it would be fun. And no, it's not Rumpelstiltskin. Just so you know. Actually goodbye now. ~R_

And so, with Nico and I avoiding eye contact and Elsa badly concealing her giggles, we climbed to floor four, where trust was apparently vital, and unknown dangers probably awaited us.

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that! The songs Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, and Goodbye Alice in Wonderland by Jewel really inspired me, so feel free to give those a listen. I hope it wasn't too badly written (the plot took me on an unexpected turn and I suck at writing fluff). Well, again pleases R&R! I love you all, and have a good day/night/whenever you are reading this!**


End file.
